Stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) content is becoming more popular as it reaches an increasing number of home users. While most of current television (TV) sets are 3D-enabled, and there are plenty of 3D movies and sports programming available, the adoption of stereoscopic 3D is hampered by the use of 3D glasses that are preferably used for a given user to view the content. Multi-view autostereoscopic (or automultiscopic) displays offer a superior visual experience, since they provide both binocular and motion parallax without the use of special glasses. Using an automultiscopic display, a viewer is not restricted to being in a particular position and many viewers may watch the display at the same time. Furthermore, automultiscopic displays may be manufactured inexpensively, for non-limiting example, by adding a parallax barrier or a lenticular screen to a standard display.